One Small Step for Mankind
by Mr.CakeandRice
Summary: Our name-less hero finds him self thrown into a new world after a lab accident. Please give the story a try. Not good with summaries


One Small Step For Mankind  
Chapter 1

The birds were chirping, dragonflies buzzing. It was a good day.  
I took a deep breath of the flowers surrounding me. Suddenly, I was thrown out of that world. And into the shithole of my world.  
Robert 'Robbie' Johnson was standing in my doorway. The man was chubby, but he wouldn't admit it. Other than that he was a normal man, long blond hair, short. His beard obscured most of his face, only leaving his upper cheeks and his brown eyes in sight.  
I'm happy to say that he is my friend. "Hey, they want you in the lab, get your H-Suit on." I silently nodded. This is bad. Or good. Good if they want me to test the machine. Bad if the machine has made a catastrophic meltdown. Either way there would be to much radiation with out an H-Suit. The H-Suit is a upgraded version of the hazmat scientists said it was upgraded. I don't believe that shit though. The suit looks like a normal Hazmat suit, with the exception of the plague doctor mask as the head piece.  
I didn't mind. It hid the burn marks from my past experiments with the machine. I slowly slid into the suit.  
There were to armed guards waiting for me when I stepped out of the room. "Sir please stay in between us until we get to our destination."  
I knew my way to the lab. I was forced there every day. But they insisted on the guards. I walked past windows of scientists pulling levers, pushing buttons, turning knobs. The usual.  
I was shoved through one last door, and the big blast door rumbled shut.  
"Sir, step closer to the machine."  
I quickly complied. The last time I disrespected them, they promptly beat me with police grade nightsticks. The outer ring of the machine started with a low rumble. This is progress. I think.  
Another rumble started, lower than the first. A tiny dot appeared in the center of the spinning ring. I glanced at the scientists. They were walking, well more like running, out of the viewing boxes. The ring is spinning faster. I tried to open the blast doors, they were sealed with a code. A boom from behind me. A bronze rod shot out of the machine into the door controls. Which my hand is still on. It sent shattering pain through my body. a two foot long bronze rode is stuck through my hand into the door control panel. Its a miracle that it didn't send electricity through my body. The machine is now sucking anything not welded to the floor into it. I grabbed onto a groove in the door itself.I estimate the machine is making a wind at 70 degrees. The door I was holding onto opened just enough for a guard to stick his head out. "GRAB MY HAND!" I could barely hear my saviors voice over the wind. The wind had my legs flailing in weird directions as I reached for the hand, but the wind had other ideas. I managed to grab his hand. The wind is growing ever faster into the machine. The purple dot is big enough to fit two men now, and its trying to suck me in. I gave him my other hand, the one that was stabbed with a big metal stick. The blood must have made it hard to grasp, because I was slipping. I finally slipped from his grasp. He shot forward to try and save me. Bad idea. He ended up in the wind and it sucked him in to. We both were going into the vortex now. If I was going out, at least I had someone with me.

I groaned. "Where the hell am I?" I said to no one.  
I looked around my surroundings. A grassy hill. A forest to my left. Civilization to my right. Wait, what about the dude who tried to save me? I found a mass of unconscious flesh close to me.  
I tried everything I knew to wake him up. But being locked up for 10 years doesn't let you learn much medical knowledge.  
I took his Armour and gun, but I kept the plague doctor mask on.  
Like I said earlier, hid the burns.  
I lifted the man up and was off for the town that I sew earlier.  
No one was out. I could glimpse curtains shutting when I wasn't looking. All that I saw was a hooded horse pawing the ground.  
Weird. I saw what looked like a hospital. I gently put the man I had on a bench that was outside. The door was locked. I knocked on the door, hoping someone would unlock it. A small click came from it. I grabbed, dragged, the man into the hospital. Not looking to see if there was a nurse I yelled, "This man received a high dose of radiation, he needs help!" I'm not sure why I'm helping him. He is part of the organization that locked me up, and gave me the burns. Back too reality. There weren't any nurses, only small horses. Ponies. I was hit across the head, not sure what with.  
I fell unconscious.


End file.
